Given Up Hope
by Raiyo
Summary: If no one cares then why try at all? Why live with those forced smiles? sequel to So Far Away. Royed shounen ai
1. Given Up Hope

This is kinda like a sequel to my other story so far away. there are a few little differences in this than the original for instance Al doesn't go wilth Ed through the gate. This takes place about 1-2 years after the movie. Remember, reviews cause updates.

disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist.  
warnings: spoilers, yaoi, bad grammer  
---------------------------------------

Given Up Hope  
by: Harushi Karasunaki

Sunshine shone through the window, illuminating the room and falling on the blond haired form sleeping in the bed. Though he was asleep it seemed that he could not escape from his sorrow, Not even in his dreams. for he was restless and fretful, turning over again and again in his sleep. mumbling to himself to himself incoherently.

"Roy...don't...don't...leave"

With that his eyes shot open and he sat up, panting heavily. He had had that dream for such a long time. Ever since he had seen him that time he had crossed the gate he dreamed every night of Roy. His dreams ranging from the good ones, where he would sit and talk and Roy would tell him how much he loved him, to the bad ones they, like this one usually involved him being separated from Roy never to see him again. He hated those dreams. For they reminded him, too much, of the truth. The truth that he would never see Roy, The person he loved, ever again.

Ed decided there was no use dwelling on it. Sitting here moping wouldn't do anything, Not that there was anything he could do. 'Besides' he thought checking the clock 'it's almost time to leave for work.'

Ed worked as a scientist at a local laboratory were he and a few other scientists where working to discover new elements. The science of this new world was one of the few things that hadn't changed much. They may not of had alchemy and instead had technology but the basic principle was still the same. It was one of the few comforts he had.

He slowly got out of bed and made his way around the house following his daily routine. He had dressed him self in his usual attire of a a white under shirt with a brownish green vest over it and pants of the same color. He then brushed his hair pulling it into a low ponytail. Walking over to the mirror he looked at his refection and smiled bitterly. His golden eyes, once so full of life and ambition, where dull and lifeless. He looked like a person who had given up on life and in a way he had. He had lost his fire, his light, leaving behind only an empty shell of the person known as Edward Elric.

Then the reflection changed. A slight smirk appeared on his face and he appeared to be the lively Edward Elric that people knew. However, if you looked into his eyes you would still see them lifeless. For this was just a mask, an imitation of his old attitude. He wondered what they would think if they saw the real Ed. Saw the person he had become. Saw that he had given up on life. But he quickly banished that thought from his mind, after all who would care anyway?To the people of this world he was nothing. To them he barely even existed. No one cared so why was he even trying. That was a question he did not have an answer for.

He exited his house with a sigh and then calmly put his mask back in place. He walked down the street with that fake smile on his face as he waved at every one he saw. No longer did he turn at the slightest flash of blue or black. For Edward Elric had already given up hope.

to be continued


	2. Smile

this is the second chapter. can't really say it's any longer but at least its got a happy ending. oh and you will have to thank my history teacher for the germ warfare idea, we are studying the indians.

thanks everyone for reviewing!

for anyone who doesn't know hagane no means fullmetal

Disclaimer: I do not own fullmetal alchemist

-------------------------------------

Smile  
by: Harushi Karasunaki

If Ed had only looked just one more he would have seen him. Roy Mustang the flame alchemist had accomplished the task of opening the gate. Roy smiled at the thought of where he was, Who he would be able to see. He knew that by going to this world he was giving up everything he had ever known but he didn't care. After all, he had nothing left to return to. After the ship of the people from the other world came to Amestris the country had been struck with a terrible plague like they had never seen. It seemed to affect everyone and spared no one.

Riza had been one of the people that was infected and She had told him, practically ordered him, to use her as a sacrifice to open the gate. She had said that she wanted to see him happy that he hadn't smiled in such a long time.

And it was true, he really hadn't smile once since he had last seen Edward. He had quickly gone up through the ranks again and was now a lt. Colonel in the Amestris military.'not that it matters now, of course' Roy thought to himself. But at the time, Unlike before, where he would not use his alchemy because it reminded him of Edward, he was using it at every chance he got because it was the only thing he had to remember Ed by.

Al had been one of the first people to be infected by the disease. He supposed it was plausible he did, after all, have direct contact with the ship. He wondered how Ed would feel knowing that his only brother, the brother he had sacrifice his life for was dead. He imagined it would hurt a great deal though he, being an only child and thus having no siblings, knew he could not possibly fathom the pain of losing a sibling it would most likely be like losing Hughes was to him.

Roy shuddered, those brothers had already lost so much and here life comes to tear away more happiness from their lives. He swore, if it was the last thing he did, that he would find the Elder Elric brother and make his life the best it could be. For he loved the blond. Loved him so much that to be away from him hurt so badly he thought his heart would burst.

So he had done as Riza had instructed and used her dying body to open the gate to this world. The gate had closed upon him going through it leaving him stranded in the middle of nowhere. But, after about an hour of walking he had come across a city. And now, after asking many people if they knew Edward Elric, he was now standing in front of a tall imposing building. There was no turning back now.

--------------------------------------

Edward Elric sighed as he heard the knock on the door. It was probably one of those door to door sails men again. Why did he have to be the one who always answers the door. Pulling his goggles up on to his forehead he grumbled as he walked to the door. Then he opens the door with a loud " What do you want, I'm- " though he never gets to finish his sentance before he sees the person at the door.

"hello, Hagane no"

Ed tentatively reached out a hand to touch him as if he would disappear at any second. When his hand met with the flesh of Roy's face he smiled and reached up and pulled him into a kiss. After that Roy just held Ed close, tears rolling down both of their faces and a genuine smile on Ed's . They where together at last.

Because maybe some stories do have a happy ending.

Owari

----------------------

just so you know Roy does not have the plauge. He is not going to die any time soon. Originaly I had planned on having Al go with roy through the gate but then I got the idea for the Ending in my mind and there was no room for Alphonse.


End file.
